


The Citric Acid Cycle Series: Snippet 3

by pat_t



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pat_t/pseuds/pat_t
Summary: Formerly Known as the Kreb's Cycle Series.Part 3: A series of loosely related Highlander snippets, male/male.





	The Citric Acid Cycle Series: Snippet 3

Duncan pushed against the dojo doors, his chest heaving as his aching lungs struggled for air. His running shorts and tee shirt were soaked with the salty sweat that was now running down his torso to collect around the heated flesh at his groin. His running partner was behind him, a perfect male specimen with lean, sculpted muscles and pale skin which was now wet and glistening in the soft lighting of the room.

He had asked Methos to run with him this morning for the sole purpose of seeing that perfect body heated and sweating. He was not disappointed as Methos leaned against the door frame, his own chest heaving with exertion, sweat glistening and running down his lean frame. The small peaks of his nipples were clearly visible through the damp fabric of his tee shirt, the sensitive nubs sending visceral signals straight to Duncan's cock.

He let his eyes scan the masculine form, stopping to gape at the hard bulge clearly outlined in his partner's shorts. His blood was already boiling with desire, filling his own penis with red hot pulsing need. He motioned with his head towards the interior of the dojo, following as Methos pushed away from the door and entered the room.

They were only a few steps inside the empty room when he pounced, knocking the other man to a large mat on the floor. He immediately attacked Methos' mouth, pushing it open and entering with his insistent tongue until he felt his kiss being returned with an answering passion. Groaning, he began a trail of sucking kisses down Methos' jaw, until he reached his neck.

He spent long moments there, sucking on the salty skin, savoring the feel of their hot slick skin as they clung together in desperation. Their breaths were still raspy, both from residual exertion from their run and their sexual need.

Duncan heard a rip of fabric and shivered as cool air licked his heated flesh. He looked down, smiling, as Methos tore the wet tee shirt from his chest. He looked into the dark green of Methos' eyes, and shivered from the unleashed desire he saw reflected there as the ruined material was thrown to the side. He shifted his weight onto his arms, letting his lover touch and caress his chest. Methos was gliding his fingertips across Duncan's chest, across the steel muscles, sliding through the wet dark hair covering the soft skin. He found a nipple, and stroked until the tiny bud hardened under his fingertips.

Duncan took hold of the wet material covering Methos' torso, and pulled, smiling when the shirt tore away easily to display the smooth muscular chest underneath. He began his own exploration, tending to every nerve ending, taking special care with the buds of his pink nipples. Methos' hips had started a slow rotation, gliding across the hardness pressed against him.

Duncan met the movement with a press of his own hips, feeling his pulse accelerate as the friction increased.

He took the other man's mouth again, breathing in deeply as the male scents of adrenalin and testosterone flooded his senses. He grabbed at the wet fabric of Methos' shorts, feeling his own clothing being yanked from his body harshly.

Methos took his mouth hungrily before flipping himself over onto his stomach, tilting his perfect ass into the air in invitation. Duncan fell across Methos' body and began sucking desperately on his shoulder. He slid his hands down Methos' flanks until he reached his hips. From there it was only a caress and a small glide of his fingertips before he was stroking across the rounded globes of the other man's perfect ass. He kneaded them roughly, moving inward until he reached the crack. Pulling them apart, he moved a finger to the small opening.

He felt his partner's hips moving, felt the desperation in the other man's groans and positioned himself for penetration. There was no time for preparation. No need for lube as the sweat ran down Methos back, down his buttocks, into the crack of his ass until it pooled around his entrance.

Duncan felt his own sweat trickling down his chest and abdomen until it pooled to his groin, running down his cock and balls. He pressed against Methos' hole, until he gained exquisite penetration. He stilled, feeling the wet heat close around him, and waited until his partner growled at him through clenched teeth.

"Bloody hell, Mac. Move damn you."

Grunting, he complied, slamming into the man with all his strength. He began pistoning in and out, each thrust slamming the other man down into the mat. He set a rhythm that had both men panting and shaking as they fought to hold off the impending explosion of orgasm, trying to extend the build of pleasure as long as possible.

Duncan felt the pressure build, knowing it couldn't be contained any longer, and cried out as the first convulsive expulsion ripped through his cock. He felt Methos tense and cry out, as he pressed around him, hugging him tightly in the crushing embrace of his arms.

They seemed to come forever, until they were completely spent, left shaking and exposed on the dojo floor. Duncan felt his muscles relax with a heavy languor as he pulled the other man into his arms with a crushing embrace.

"God, Methos," he gasped as the damp head of his lover snuggled on his shoulder.

Duncan felt Methos tense as the tap tap of a wooden stick followed by the asynchronous shuffle of feet echoed into the dojo interior. They heard the creak of a door before a familiar voice called out, "Mac. You here? It's Joe. "

'SHIT !'

~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Formerly Known as the Kreb's Cycle Series.
> 
> Part 3: A series of loosely related Highlander snippets, male/male.  
> Parts 1 & 4 by Elistaire; Parts 2, 3, & 5 by Pat, Part 6 by Chris


End file.
